Serie de eventos afortunados
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: Una cosa lleva a la otra. Todo pasa por alguna razón. Fluff NaruSasu Menma. AU.
**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

 **One Shot dedicado a Lilia Solis Ramirez (Wattpad)**

Una de las nuevas diosas del NaruSasu. Quien con sus historias nos saca más de un suspiro, más de una risa… y nuestros instintos asesinos. ¡Si no la conocen —lo cual dudo— les invito a pasar por su perfil, no se arrepentirán nunca!

Me inspiré en varios de sus fics… ¡Espero les guste!

¡Especialmente a ti Lilia! ¡Te adoro mujer! ;u;

 **Serie de eventos afortunados**

Sasuke se sentía solo. A sus veintiséis años, no contaba con una pareja, tal vez porque era muy selectivo, o porque no le había llegado la persona indicada. Realmente eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño, él podía vivir tranquilo, tal cual como estaba sin tener que compartir su cama. Pero había algo en su corazón y mente que no lo dejaba descansar completamente.

Ciertas noches soñaba que tenía a un niño —al cual no podía ver—, apretado contra su pecho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas de manera protectora, aferrándose a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Al despertar sus manos yacían vacías en torno a sí mismo, entonces en su pecho se instalaba un vacío que lo desgarraba, extendiéndose más día tras día.

No hizo falta mucho para saber qué era lo que deseaba con desesperación.

Un hijo.

Un pequeño mocosito al cual cuidar y proteger.

Así que pronto se encontró frente a una institución de adopción.

Lo vio rápidamente, sintió que algo lo llevaba hasta allí. Él pidió ver a todos los niños del orfanato, no solo a los más bebés. Pidió verlos a todos.

Y aquel niño que hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Estaba en el patio, solo, sin otro niño al lado. Sus ojos azules perdidos en el cielo, mientras la mata de cabellos negros que tenía en la cabeza se agitaba con el viento. Tres graciosa marquitas relucían en sus mejillas.

Preguntó su nombre a la encargada mientras que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

—Él es Menma tiene siete años. Es un chico uhg, un tanto difícil de tratar y comprender.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, asintiéndole.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

La mujer solo pudo ver cómo, después de eso, él se acercaba al chico, parándose frente a él y dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo.

—Hola —le susurró al niño, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

Los ojos azules lo miraron sin comprender.

—¿Me está hablando a mí? —preguntó.

Sasuke asintió, paciente.

—Sí. ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No estoy solo —dijo el pequeño Menma—. Los espíritus de la naturaleza están conmigo.

—Ya veo… Entonces no les importará si me les uno, ¿verdad?

Y el pequeño, ante la mirada atónita de la encargada, sonrió.

Aquel árbol viejo fue testigo de su cariño inmediato.

Sasuke visitaba al niño casi a diario, llevándole regalos, como caramelos y hasta un hermoso brazalete hecho de raíces con un colgante del árbol de la vida. Conversaban de distintas cosas infantiles, como dirían las personas normales. Intentaban identificar el nombre de cada ave que veían, perseguían ardillas como niños, y se tumbaban sobre el pasto para recibir un poco de calor en el rostro.

Se abrazaron por primera vez bajo aquel lindo árbol de cerezos el tercer día. Sintiendo el calor del otro reconfortarlo. Sus cuerpos sabían que debían estar juntos, así que logró adoptarlo tras un mes de papeleo, pero al fin podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera con el pequeño.

El alma de Sasuke estaba casi completa en esos momentos.

Supo que Menma era su hijo, pero increíblemente sentía que algo le faltaba.

Fue cuando Menma tenía los ocho años y ya llevaba poco más de un año con él, que Naruto apareció frente a la puerta de su casa.

Él y Menma estaban jugando a las cosquillas en la sala cuando sonaron el timbre.

Le dijo a su hijo que lo esperaba mientras iba a atender.

Un rubio alto, visiblemente nervioso y con ojeras lo esperaba tras la puerta.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, ¿usted es Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el padre biológico de Menma.

De primera instancia, Sasuke quiso golpearlo, mas no lo hizo, debía ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo, así que se irguió en toda su altura, tenso y a la defensiva, quedando casi de la misma estatura que aquel rubio.

—Disculpe, pero yo soy su padre ahora. Hágame el favor de retirarse de mi hogar —tras esas palabras hizo amago de cerrar la puerta, pero una mano morena y unos ojos azules llorosos se lo impidieron.

—Por favor… déjeme explicarle. Solo… solo le robaré unos momentos de su tiempo y sino… sino lo convenzo puede echarme a patadas si así gusta, ¿sí? Pero… por favor —el tono acuoso, amargo y depresivo con el que aquel hombre le rogó lo lograron convencer.

Sasuke era un hombre frío, sí, pero también era portador de un buen corazón, así que se hizo a un lado.

—Pase.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, sincero, adentrándose con pasos lentos al cálido hogar, sintiendo las manos picarle al ver una gran fotografía enmarcada del pelinegro con un niño ojiazul y de marquitas, cargándolo. Ambos sonriéndole a la cámara. El infante mostrando todos sus caninos.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, apenado al descubrirse a sí mismo queriendo ser parte de aquella linda foto.

No lo merecía… sabía que no, pero valía la pena intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Sasuke lo condujo a la pequeña habitación de antesala que contaba con un sofá de tres personas color azul marino y varias plantas de interior que le daban frescura al lugar.

—Puede sentarse —dijo cortés, señalando el sofá.

Naruto cabeceó, haciéndolo después del moreno.

—Gracias.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso luego de eso, la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke lo estaba volviendo nervioso, se le notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante su silencio y él no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

Respiró hondo.

—Yo me casé a los dieciocho años. Tal vez porque era joven y estúpido, y porque pensaba que nos íbamos a amar para toda la vida… Fueron unos años preciosos a su lado, no lo niego… Hasta que, bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Cuando teníamos veinticuatro años ella quedó embarazada.

Sasuke, que hasta entonces miraba aburrido al rubio, meditando la manera de echarlo de allí de la manera más rápida posible, se interesó en esa parte de la historia.

—Cayó en la locura luego de embarazarse. Odiaba al feto. Le tomó celos porque yo lo amaba. Me emocionaba la idea de ser padres. Ella no entendía que la amaba a ella y a mi bebé, pero luego de lo que hizo no pude perdonarla.

—¿Qué hizo? —por alguna razón Sasuke sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

—Al nacer mi bebé… Mientras yo pagaba los gastos del hospital, ella le entregó el bebé a alguien… Pagó para que se lo llevaran mientras yo no estaba. Le… le cambiaron el nombre. El nombre del niño iba a ser Minato, como mi difunto padre, pero ella le colocó el nombre de Menma, sin yo saberlo, entonces fue que se lo llevaron. Hicieron de todo para que yo no lo encontrara, incluso lo cambiaron de pueblo… Cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho, y le pregunté la razón, ella no me contestó, esperó hasta el día en el tribunal, antes de que firmara el divorcio, todavía recuerdo sus últimas palabras hacia mí; _''A la única persona que debiste haber amado era a mí y solo a mí, Naruto''_. Realmente no la entendía, ni la entiendo aún ahora, 'ttebayo. Yo la amaba como esposa y amaba a Menma como mi hijo… Desde entonces lo he estado buscando en cada orfanato… Durante éstos ocho años.

Sasuke le tendió unos pañuelos cuando las lágrimas del rubio comenzaron a salir de manera constante casi no dejándolo articular palabra.

—G-Gracias, 'ttebayo…

Un rato pasó mientras que el rubio se secaba las lágrimas y el moreno apretaba los labios, sin saber qué hacer en un momento como ese. Sentía doble dolor, por una parte estaba el dolor del rubio, que reflejaba todos esos sentimientos en sus ojos cristalinos. Mientras que por otra estaba el suyo propio al saber lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su hijo por culpa de la —segura— depresión de aquella mujer.

La voz acuosa del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba tan rota que le causó un pequeño estremecimiento.

—Mire, esta es la única foto que tengo de él, Señor Sasuke —le dijo Naruto, rebuscando en su mochila, para luego entregarle una foto un tanto doblada, en ella se podía ver a un niño recién nacido con unos cuantos cabellos negro azabache asomándose por su cabecita recién lavada. Su boca amoratada estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y en sus mejillas regordetas se podían apreciar aquellas marquitas oscuras tan características, mientas un rubio lo cargaba, sus ojos brillantes de la emoción.

A Sasuke le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Miró al Uzumaki, en su cara se notaba la mueca de desesperación por ver a su hijo.

Pero Sasuke tenía miedo. No quería perder a Menma, no estaba preparado para algo como eso, nunca lo estaría.

Al parecer Naruto leyó el miedo en los ojos de Sasuke.

—No planeo quitártelo, 'ttebayo. Lo que quiero es estar a su lado, conocerlo, brindarle mi apoyo y ser otro padre para él… —su voz era suplicante, sus ojos escocían.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, relajándose.

—Serías su único padre.

—¿Eh? —Naruto lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta del moreno.

—A mí me llama mamá —aclaró.

Entonces una sonrisa de completa felicidad se instaló en su cara mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin parar.

En un momento impulsivo, abrazó al azabache con fuerza.

—¡Gracias!

Las mejillas del Uchiha se sonrojaron mientras en su estómago se formaba un nudo de nervios al tiempo que aparecía un mariposario. Sus manos se posaron en la amplia espalda mientras que daban unas palmaditas.

—Si… eh… de nada —dijo mientras se separaba.

Por alguna razón la cercanía de ese rubio lo hacía sentir extraño.

—¿Mamá? —escucharon una voz ronquita llamarle.

Ambos adultos miraron al pequeño Menma como se recargaba en la puerta.

Sasuke extendió una mano hacia él.

—Ven, cariño.

El niño corrió a los brazos de su madre, sentándose en su regazo, mirando con curiosidad al hombre que estaba frente a él, y que tenía sus mismas marquitas.

—Menma, él es tu padre —dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, haciendo que Menma mirara a Naruto con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido—. Antes de que te hagas ideas erróneas en la cabeza, Naruto te perdió cuando eras pequeño, unas personas malas te apartaron de su lado y ha pasado los últimos ocho años buscándote, porque te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho.

Los grandes ojos de Menma miraron al hombre rubio quién le sonreía tímidamente.

No pasó mucho rato para que una mata de cabellos negros y ojos azules abrazaran a Naruto, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y nuevas lágrimas bajando por su cara, pero estas de felicidad.

Al fin había encontrado a su pequeña estrella en medio de la oscuridad… Cuando notó la pequeña sonrisa que portaba Sasuke dirigida hacia ellos supo entonces que estaba equivocado.

Había encontrado a su estrella y al gran farol que era la luna… Parecía que los recuerdos amargos de su pasado se habían cerrado para siempre. Por fin.

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros papá?

—Siempre, Menma, siempre —prometió.

Naruto se quedó a vivir con ellos, en la habitación sobrante del Uchiha. Consiguió un trabajo y se repartían los gastos. Salían juntos a pasear, pareciendo una familia al salir cada uno con una mano de Menma, mientras se peleaban por cosas sin sentido, y el infante reía.

Los meses y las estaciones pasan rápido, con ello poco a poco los adultos se fueron enamorando.

Tal vez sin quererlo, o sin enterarse si quiera el cuándo pasó.

Pero realmente Sasuke no se sorprendió cuando una noche ambos se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma en el lecho del de tez pálida, porque sentía como ese pequeño vacío en su corazón era llenado casi por completo mientras hacían en amor.

Dos años de noviazgo después y tres de conocerse, Naruto llenó por completo aquel vacío en su corazón.

—Uchiha Sasuke, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y amar a nuestro hijo de esa forma incondicional, ¿desearías casarte conmigo como promesa de la eternidad juntos?

Muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas ese día antes y después del sí. Muchos besos y caricias fue lo que siguieron.

Años después, con el cabello completamente blanco y gris, Sasuke se acuerda con cariño de todos esos momentos felices, mientras ve como su adorado esposo, con algo de menos pelo, pero este completamente blanco, jugaba con sus nietos en el patio trasero de su casa.

—Mamá —escuchó la voz de Menma a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se giró en su silla de ruedas para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Dime, pequeño.

El ojiazul, rió por el apodo, acercándose a su madre para abrazarlo.

—Te amo…

Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír lleno de felicidad mientras varias lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño.

Menma, su esposa e hijos se fueron algo tarde de su casa, despidiéndose todos con una sonrisa.

Naruto tomó la cara arrugada de su esposo con sus manos temblorosas y lo besó con dulzura.

—Te amo. ¿Quieres ir ya a descansar? —preguntó, pasando sus pulgares por los pómulos frágiles, viendo complacido como Sasuke se inclinaba para recibir más de aquellas caricias.

—Sólo si vienes conmigo —contestó.

Naruto le demostró aquella sonrisa amplia que tanto amaba, aunque ahora faltaban unos cuantos dientes, pero para él no dejaba de ser preciosa.

—Siempre contigo. Por toda la eternidad.

Empujó la silla de ruedas de Sasuke hasta la habitación que compartían, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la emoción del moreno cuando vio la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas azules y naranjas.

En silencio ayudó a Sasuke a acostarse en su lado, haciéndolo luego él, sus manos se entrelazaron. Los filosos ojos oscuros miraron aquellos azules que, a pesar de la vejez, no habían perdido la vida.

—Te amo Naruto. Feliz cuarenta aniversarios.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla trigueña.

—Feliz cuarenta aniversarios…

Un beso corto, y con sus manos entrelazadas, con los rostros cerca del otro, cayeron sumidos en un sueño profundo.

Al llegar a su casa uno de los hijos de Menma lo llamó para que fuera a su cuarto. Emocionado, el niño lo hizo mirar hacia una de las paredes, en donde dos mariposas grandes revoloteaban por toda la habitación, paseándose cerca de él, susurrándole unas palabras al oído, con ayuda del viento.

Menma se aguantó el corazón, lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, había captado el mensaje.

El niño abrió la ventana para que las dos monarcas salieran, y Menma abrazó al niño.

—¿Qué pasa papá…?

—Te quiero tanto… hijo…

'' _Los amamos y siempre lo haremos_ _._ _Por favor Menma, cuídate y cuídalos. Nosotros estaremos bien. Recuerda, las personas que vienen puras de la naturaleza, tienden a regresar a ella. Esperamos verte pronto. Tal vez no en esta vida, pero en la siguiente.''_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Tomato;**

… _ **Bueno, no me odien por el final. A mí me gustó pese a que tenía un nudo en la garganta al escribirlo ='3 Se supone que no iba a ser dramático… X'D**_

 _ **Lilia espero que hayas llorado (?). Okno, pero espero que te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito C: Cuídate mucho =3 ¡Mis buenos deseos para ti!**_

 _ **Bueno, les mando muchos besos y corazones morados. ¡Les amo!**_

• ○ **•**

 **La maldición de Blancanieves**

Con respecto a ese fic… El capítulo dos está casi terminado… Bueno, en realidad está a medias porque hay una parte en la que me quedado trabada y he escrito el capítulo mínimo dos veces. ¡Es super frustrante! T.T Y cuando por fin se me viene la musa estoy dormida y no tengo mi laptop al lado… —se va a llorar a una esquina—. Necesito inspiración, pero ya hasta se me olvidó la canción que utilizaba con ese fic para inspirarme -.-U Pero bueno, estoy trabajando en ello, así que los que leen estén pendientes, ¿ne? :3


End file.
